Love for All
by Momo Velia Deviluke
Summary: Rito has a pretty big problem, and Momo, Lala and Nana want to help him with it and the harem plan. Pure lemon To-Love-Ru Story
1. Chapter 0: Intro

15 inches

That is my problem

My dick is huge

You may say "that's awesome" but no it's not

When I have a bone in my pants it hurts like you wouldn't imagine, at the very best I'd need to put it alongside my leg and keep it straight, at worst I'd have to keep it along my chest.

For that reason I'm afraid of girls, as add that to my god-like falling ability, the probability they'd proc a boner when around is too large

I also feel like that's the reason girls like me in spite of that, my bulge is quite noticeable at 4 inches limp

Last but not least in the problems with it it's very hard to stimulate enough to come, so it'd take a long while to masturbate

And guess what, I live with four girls, so finding a spare hour is nigh impossible

Finally I pretty much can't have sex, I'd break any girl in half

My sexual frustration is through the roof with no way to vent it...


	2. Chapter 1: Momo

**Welcome to my fantasy, hope you can enjoy this**

 **This chapter has been remade cuz I got a little better at writing, hopefully**

 **This is pretty extreme, honestly, but there is an explanation, i promise, just wait**

 **The first chapter is with Momo**

 **There will be Mikan, deal with it**

 **There won't be Celine, she's a fucking baby, and there probably won't be her 12 year old form either**

 **There probably won't be Saki, Rin, Oshizu, Risa and Mio since they aren't required and i don't like them much, and Mikado and Kotegawa will be the last ones if I ever get around to them because I don't like them much**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **Chapter 1, a New Beginning**_

9 PM

Here I was, in my bed, relaxing  
Until suddenly, the door opened...

"Haven't you learned to knock, Momo?"  
"But that would make noise, would it not, Rito-san? And we don't want that tonight, do we?"  
"Momo for the love of god, would you please stop getting in my bed?"  
"How ungrateful, and I came here to let you unload all your stress... Well, I locked the door and the window from outside, soooo it's not like you have any choice"  
She's smiling in an unsettling way  
"Today you'll awaken your beastly side, Rito-san, whether you want to or not... brace yourself"  
No other way out i guess...  
"MIKAAAAAAAN! MOMO IS RAPING ME!"  
"You know what they say, Rito-san... in a sound barrier made by a girl from space, nobody can hear you scream"  
This fucking brat...  
"... Fuck it"  
I'll rape the shit out of ya! How'd ya like that huh?

Well, I'm taking you to the bed  
"I didn't expect you to be so straight forward, Rito-san"  
She was pretty light, so I just grabbed her and pushed onto the bed  
I quickly removed her panties and threw them away  
"Well, I oughta punish you, you cheeky brat, so I'm going in dry!"  
"Rito, you're turning into too much of a carnivore, calm down, please"  
And with that I completely lost my mind

"Now that i think about it it'd hurt me just as much... so suck it!" I stood there, on the bed  
"... With pleasure, Rito-san" she smiled slyly, and waited...  
"What the hell are you waiting fo-aaaah"  
She was filling her mouth and throat of saliva... so she could stuff as much of me inside her as she could... what the hell is this...  
"What do you think, Rito-san? It'll take a while before anyone can beat my blowjobs"  
In 30 seconds she managed to get 10 inches of my dick down her tight throat, gagging so loudly that without the sound barrier Mikan would have heard her, meanwhile she was playing with my balls with her left hand and helped herself by grabbing my butt with her right hand  
Her throat had bulged noticeably  
Meanwhile she was staring at me, with eyes so lustful that any man would want to push her down  
Well... that made me wanna... help her...  
*gupoh*  
So I grabbed her head, as any true gentleman would, and helped her in stuffing her throat full of my giant cock  
I grinned with a 180° smile while choking her with my dick  
The feeling was amazing, not just of pleasure but also of conquest and... revenge  
And the fact that I had not been able to fap since she and her sister moved in only brought out more of a sadist than already present  
She knew all along what I was feeling, and her gagging became so rough that just hearing it was pleasurable enough to come, but I wanted to show her a lesson...

After a couple of minutes of bobbing her head up and down my cock Momo finally gave me a signal asking for air, by pinching my buttcheek  
But that was just the beginning of the end  
Not thinking much about her I didn't let her up for air, but I instead started focusing on cumming, which was helped by her shaking furiously in search for air  
After half a minute of rocking her throat I was finally gonna cum, but she had already fainted so with the little reasoning I still had within me I pulled my dick out, to avoid killing her

Took me about 5 minutes to stop cumming: considering I hadn't fapped myself in about a year while my dick received training while asleep I didn't find that too strange  
I completely covered her face, hair and pajama in cum, she was basically a living white flag

*slap* "Wake up"  
"Eh... Rito-san... oh right... so you awakened your carnivore side, huh?"  
"You bet your ass... speaking of which... get on all fours"  
"Like this?"  
She truly is dedicated, huh  
Her ass is quite big though, especially for her age... Wait how old is she? Oh well, whatever, I have more important matters to dig into  
"Nyah! Rito-san, it won't fit!"  
"Yes it will"  
I sucked my fingers, then stuck a finger in her ass  
Then two  
Then three, then four  
I spread her anus wide open and touched it with my tip, to then put it in  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed like she got stabbed in the chest just from putting in the tip  
Well, that only made me want to hear more of her screams...

After managing to get in a couple of inches I went back by a bit, with only the tip inside, and then...  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK IT HURTS SO GOOD RITO-SAN!" I shoved in 6 inches  
But I wasn't gonna stop at just that  
While making more of my way inside her I wanted more body contact, so I leaned on her back, with on hand massaging her breast while deep kissing her  
In the heat of the moment I gave her my first deep kiss... that was supposed to be for Lala, or Haruna, but i got too caught up in the moment  
After 10 minutes I finally got all in: Devilukeans must have a weird-ass body inside...  
"Rito-san... that's... too good"  
"Momo, I'm..." cumming  
"Rito-saaaaaaan" and we kept cumming for 2 minutes  
"Rito-san, I'll shit white tomorrow..."  
"Don't think about tomorrow" I slapped her ass and made her lean on the bed, to kiss her

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, hugging each other tightly and kissing, until i broke the kiss to go down on her breasts  
"Rito-san, you look like a baby, but nothing's gonna come out"  
"Well, not for now, at least"  
"Rito-san..." she said, joyfully, while patting my head  
I probably love her  
Not as much as Haruna or Lala, but it was still love  
Or maybe her body got in my head  
Fact of the matter was I could only think about her body at the moment  
And I want to protect her, or rather, I want to be the only one to hurt her

"Now then..."

There was no need to stimulate Momo's pussy because of how many times she came, both during the irrumatio and during anal, so I just got in until I reached her hymen  
At which point the sadist in me came back, and there was no stopping it now  
I smashed through her hymen and kept plowing on, enjoying her screams of pain and pleasure: knowing her she's probably a masochist anyways, since she's basically a female cuck  
"Rito-san! STOP"  
Of course I didn't listen  
Or at least I pretended not to, as it made it all better  
Once she finally stopped screaming out of pain and she started taking in the unimaginable pleasure I decided to spice things up a bit...

Since she's a lightweight I got up and brought her with me, then I turned her around, held her by the back of her bent knees, squatted slightly, and started pounding upwards with all my might  
It didn't take long to get all inside her, with a noticeable bulge, and Momo's tongue was rolling out while her eyes where looking upwards  
"ah, ah, ah, ah" She wasn't even screaming, the pleasure was so much she couldn't even think about anything else but the pleasure: juices were gushing out at an absurd pace as she kept coming and coming  
Finally, after 10 minutes of rocking her, I managed to break through her womb's entrance  
"AAAAAAAAAAH" She squirted super hard and, from the shock of pleasure and pain, peed herself on the carpet  
She covered her face with her hands; she probably wanted to apologize but couldn't put together the words to do so  
After a couple of minutes I finally poured my milk directly into her womb

After coming a great idea came in my head, a switch got flipped  
I suddenly flipped her around to face me, grabbed her tail and held her up by it, slowly getting outside of her  
Once I was outside I quickly put my dick back in...to her mouth  
"MMMMH" Momo was not prepared, but I continued on anyways, grabbing her body and basically got into a standing up 69 where I was facing her butt instead of her pussy

Of course I took the lead, going fast and trying not to go on for too long to avoid making her faint again, while in the meantime I licked and sucked her clit  
She was gagging a lot, not helped by the fact that blood was going up her head, but she still tried to service me by using her tongue outside her mouth, trying desperately to lick my balls  
Of course that was impossible, seeing as I couldn't reach all the way down, all with her head in the way, but it still felt amazing, mostly due to the sense of domination and conquest derived from such a brutal display of carnal pleasure-seeking  
Wanting to not be the only one to feel like this I grabbed Momo's tail (which caused her to cum immediately) and shoved it down her pussy  
So, after 5 minutes of face fucking her I finally started coming rivers, which all went up (or down, actually) her throat and left her mouth while trailing down the rest of my dick until all the cum started falling down from my ballsack

I let her out for air just as she began shaking, and took her back to the bed, where the night was far, far from over...

I brought Momo back to the bed, face up, and got back into her pussy  
"We won't stop until I get flaccid"  
I tried to get her to cum as much I could, by sucking her tail, boobs and kissing her

And so passed the night

3 AM

5 Hours later

13 Orgasms Later, for me

100+ Orgasms Later, for her

Finally went limp

Her belly was swollen up so much 3 or 4 babies could fit inside

I finally got out of her: so much cum came out the mattress was probably good to throw away

Momo had lost her mind, or so it looked like; she had a full on ahegao, she couldn't make out words, instead only gasping and speaking nonsense

It took me very little to fall asleep, and with the little brain cells left Momo turned around and hugged me to sleep

It was an uncomfortable night due to all the cum, our legs were soaked

 **Well, this is the first real chapter (redone), leave your thoughts down below, follow, fave, sub, like, retweet**


	3. Chapter 2: Nana

**I had a change of mind, or actually, I remembered a bit I forgot (I already have in mind up to Lala)**

 **I forgot to put Nana in-between**

 **I don't know if this is a good idea but fuck it, this'll be short anyways**

 **Enjoy**

 **Or not**

 _ **Chapter 2: a Bit Overboard**_

"Mh... Good morning, Momo" "Good morning, Rito-san... you sure were a beast last night" "I still am a beast", he said smiling, he then kissed her while caressing her back, while she had her hands on his chest

That didn't last for long as an obstacle had just arrived

Nana

As soon as she entered the room Rito jumped out of the bed and muffled her mouth

"MMMMH?" she tried to resist after seeing her sister and the bed's condition, but she flinched and opposed no resistance when Rito got her into the bed and put himself on top

"WHAT THE H-" "Thanks Momo" "No problem, Rito-san"

Momo sat on her face, to acquaint her sister with his flavor, then went down to suck on Rito's dong to lube it

Rito then entered Nana

"This is rape, isn't it?" "You could argue that, yes... then again she isn't honest so we'll ask her once you're done" "Come here..." as he kissed her again

He finally entered her and stopped for a while while she kept crying

"Here, here" Momo released her sister from her press, to let Rito kiss her

"You okay now?" Nana responded with a glare

"Good" he started pounding, carefully, entering just the 8 inches he could get inside

"No matter how much you scream I put up a sound barrier since last night" "WHAT? HH... HHH..." "It won't hurt for much longer, trust me" "That's... not reassur-ah"

He started picking up the pace since he still had to go to school and wanted to finish in less than 5 minutes

"Sto...p, why are you do-ah... ing this?" "You're gonna join my harem, and I don't want you screaming around the house" "Again with this harem thing? So this was your suggestion, Momo?" "Not even I could tell Rito-san to do something so wonderful" "Wonderful? Are you two out of your m-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

Rito couldn't resist anymore and started breaking in, thrusting with more of an intent to make her bulge than to pleasure himself, and he entered 12 inches in. Nana's brain turned into mush

"What's with this I feel?" she asked in a mellow voice

"I'm not done yet"

Rito grabbed her tail and put it in his mouth, and started twirling his tongue as much as he could to make her feel good

And that he did, as the before tight Nana almost snapped his dick off

Well, if he wasn't 2 inches wide, that is

He kept thrusting in her incredibly tight meat walls for another minute until he could no longer resist

"Nana, I'm gonna..." "Nh"

For the next two minutes he kept on coming inside her

Nana could no longer respond, at the pleasure assault

"Rito-san, you sure are amazing" "Ye-ah... ah" Nana kept panting, barely being able to breathe and completely unable to think

"Rito, what's taking you so l-" Mikan had just entered the room

"Excuse me..." She left, but not before giving a death glare to her brother and especially to Momo

She ran downstairs as she bit her nails

"She won... will my brother ever be the same now?"

"Now, Rito-san, what are you going to do? You should probably see onee-chan this evening and confront Haruna tomorrow"

"Yeah, you're probably right... by the way, what happened to Lala?"

"I drained all of peke's energy so he wouldn't wake her up, wanna go do that?"

"Sure... Nana, are you still with us?"

"ah ye shur... moar" Momo lightly slapped her

"Wh... what happened? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BE-" Rito shut her up with a kiss, and that appeased her, as she pouted

"Y-you beast..."

Needless to say they arrived late at school

 **And that was chapter 2**

 **Quite short but I don't plan on making chapters long anyways, sorry if you don't like rapey stuff**

 **Leave your questions in the comments below, I might use my favorites in a next episode of Yay**


	4. Chapter 3: Lala

**This is way less savage and way cheesier, you have been warned**

 **Chapter 3: an Awkward Evening**

*That night, in Lala's room*

"Lala"

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you... and Haruna-chan if she wants... and take everyone else as concubines"

"RITO! THAT'S AWESOME! THIS WAY EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY!" Rito smiled, embarrassed

"But if you decided you want concubines... does that mean you want to make love, Rito?" Rito got really embarrassed, scratching his cheek and looking away

"Yeah..."

"I heard it feels good and it does sound good, but i have no idea what it is..."

"Well i can teach you"

"REALLY? THAT SOUNDS GREAT!"

The atmosphere got really awkward, really fast, and Rito was about to pussy out but in the end he persevered

"Well.. let's begin by -" kissing

Rito kissed Lala while holding both hands, but after a dozen seconds Lala broke off

"That's a weird kiss"

"That's a lover's kiss"

"Really, then that means we're lovers!"

"I'd say we're a bit more than that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Lovers just make love, that's like a concubine"

"Then Rito, what am i to you?"

Rito blushed, "Y-y-my future wife"

"And?"

"M-m-my girlfriend..."

"RITOOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lala said as she hugged him with all her might

"Too... strong..." he nearly passed out but fell into the bed

"Ah, sorry" she tried to get off him but he held her down with him and pulled her head down for a deep kiss

After a minute he released her, got up and laid down on Lala's bed

"Come here..." as he patted his lap

She followed his instructions and sat on his lap, hugging him and kissing him

He started unbuttoning his shirt, then he removed her ski-"Rito? What are you doing?" "Well, to make love we need to be naked"

He removed her skirt, then her shirt, then she removed his pants until finally he was left at the big problem, removing his boxers

Of course, Lala had no problem getting naked after that but he couldn't quite do it

"What's wrong? Don't you need to be naked?"

"It's not that easy for me"

"Then..." she removed his boxers by force "What is this?"

Rito was semi-erect

"That's my... dick... it's supposed to enter your pussy"

"Pussy?"

"Your peehole"

"Ah... well, welcome aboard" as she tried riding him

"Wait a second... it'll hurt you like that... lie down"

She did as he said, and Rito started fingering her, although he felt kinda awkward since it was his first time doing it, but after a minute he decided to start licking

"Rito, that's dirty" "It's not, it's delicious" "My pee is delicious?" "Not that..."

"Rito, it feels weird though" "It's supposed to be, you should feel good in a short while"

After a minute of cunnilingus his boner was hard as a rock, although she couldn't see it, so to hurry up he grabbed her tail; "Those things are really useful..." he thought

"AAAH... RITO!" As expected she came immediately, and after licking up some love juices Rito got up

"Rito, that felt really weird and good... wait, why did your dick suddenly get huge?"

"That's because you tasted good"

"Really? Then I'm glad"

"Well, we should actually start love-making, it'll hurt at first but it'll feel good after a minute or two"

"If you'll feel good too then that's fine"

Rito slowly entered insight her tight walls until he reached her hymen, which he broke without even applying force, probably due to how much she had to stretch her out due to his width

"Rito... that hurt"

"Sorry" and he kissed her fiancée

After a few minutes of kissing and hugging he started moving, slowly

Since he used less force than with the sisters it took him a while to reach her womb, but to his surprise he got his dick completely in

It was a perfect much

"Rito... it's starting to feel good..."

"I'm glad... then how about we pick up the pace a bit"

Rito started moving with the only thought in mind being to make Lala come, and unsurprisingly he didn't take too long

"RITO! TOO GOOD!" as she hugged him even more than usual

At that point he decided to start pistoning away at max speed, while she was coming, which led her to come again simultaneously (keep in mind she's an alien)

Rito didn't take too long to come either, and they ended up soaking in sweat while hugging and kissing each other like that was the last time they'd see each other

Rito wasn't fully satisfied so he didn't pull out but went straight for round 2

"Want me to go all out?"

"Sure"

He started off going at max speed, then grabbed her tail and tried throating it, but stopped very soon

"How the hell does Momo do that happily?" he thought

He decided instead to suck on her breasts while still playing with the tail

Lala almost suffocated him by hugging him on her breasts, but he didn't mind

Of course, she came every minute or so, but it took Rito 5 minutes to finally come again (and 2 more minutes to stop coming)

He pulled out, still hard of course

"Rito, that felt way too good, we should do that again tomorrow!"

"How about we skip school? We could do that all day..."

"All day sounds like too much, I'd need breaks"

"Oh, don't worry about that, you can heavy as many breaks as you need"

"Really? Great! Let's go to sleep now, I'm way too tired from that"

"Sure", Rito said as he kissed her, "Good night"

Lala fell asleep on top of him in no time, and Rito after texting Momo and Nana went to sleep while holding her

 **That was kinda boring, but i couldn't imagine a first time with Lala being any less awkward without interference (maybe Momo could have told her about it or something, whatever)**

 **Next chapter is a foursome, look forward to that**


	5. Chapter 4: Mikan, Lala, Momo, Nana

**I said this'd be a foursome but i changed my mind midway: It's a fivesome**

 **This'll probably be my best chapter for a long while, enjoy**

 **Incest warning after a while**

 **Chapter 4: an Overdosed Morning**

"Mh" Rito woke up

He was looking at her sleeping fiancée's face, who looked like she was having the time of her life in her dream

"I'll marry and protect you" he though

He checked the clock on his phone: it was 6 am, so he stayed like that, looking at her sleeping face for an hour before waking her up, thinking about his future

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine it's on again, off again, on again..."

"Ah, morning Rito" and she kissed him lightly

It was short and they got up

"Okay so... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"Okay!"

"So let me get this straight, Nana caught space influenza from the zoo, and he gave it to Momo, Lala and Rito, right?"

"Yes, and that's why Rito can't get up, he's very weak right now"

"Ok then, off I go"

"Fiuu-..."

Momo smiled slyly

The three sisters went to Rito's bed, who was getting off Lala's bed

He was slightly thrown off by the naked beauties who were laying there, but he couldn't back off, not once he had come this far

"So he made love to you two too?"

"Yes"

"But Rito, you made love with them before you did it with me" she pouted

"Sorry, it was just for practice"

She kept on pouting

"I forgive you, but only if I go first"

"That wasn't necessary" Rito said as he gently pushed her down

"Well, we need to get these off" said Momo, while taking off Rito's boxers he put on in case Mikan wanted to check on him

"Thanks" "No problem, Rito-KYA!" he slapped her ass, to her surprise

Now naked once again, Rito started fondling Lala's breasts as he kissed her, while Momo and Nana started licking his dick to make it wet enough to enter

He didn't go too fast - after all, he was gonna go at it for 6 hours - but still enough to make any normal girl lose her mind

However, ignorance is bliss, and Lala's carefree nature and mature body allowed her to not succumb to his dick - at least not immediately

Of course she came multiple times, since Rito was trying to hold it in as much as possible, and after 30 minutes of pounding, hugging and kissing he finally came inside her, for five straight minutes

Momo and Nana were kinda mad, as he was completely engrossed in her sister and ignored them for what seemed like - and was - an eternity, so as soon as he was done coming they tackled him, wrapping themselves around him and pushing him away from their sister

They both started shoving their tongues inside Rito's mouths, until Momo went down on him and throated him

Nana became jealous and shoved her sister off his dick to try and suck him off but encountered... technical difficulties

She had problems throating him, so Momo decided to help her by force, while Rito was resting his head on Lala's lap pillow, sucking on her breasts

-Prospective change-

How does Momo do it? Every time I try to suck this idiot's thick... big... throb-BEAST i almost barf

But I have to beat her, or do I? WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? MOMO? DON'T VOMIT, DON'T vomit, don't vomit, don't vomit, he'll hate you if you do, come on Nana, you can do it, you can please this beast's beast if you try hard enough ok, I won't vomit, ok

Wait wait WAIT MOMO! I CAN'T BREATHE GODDAMNIT LET ME GO OH THANK GOD she understood me

Air feels so good, but he didn't taste... bad... I'll try sucking on this idiot's thing again... Ok, I got it down my throat, now what, i can't go on any more, it's to tIIIIIIIIII, this feels too good, I think I just came WAIT WHAT IS MOMO DO-oh she's kissing the beast WAIT YOU BEAST DON'T PULL ON MY TWINTAILS IT HURTS GODDAMNIT

-Back to third person

Rito was shoving his cock in Nana's throat, who was glaring at him, at least for a while

After a couple of minutes he finally shoved his dick in completely, causing a very noticeable bulge on her neck

Momo got behind Rito to suck his balls, at which point he let go of Nana, who tried her best to please him with his head and two hands, until he wanted to finish, so he shoved back into her while coming for about thirty seconds, after which he pulled out and forced his cock down Momo's throat, while still coming, since she wouldn't have any problems drinking it all

"WHY DID YOU PULL OUT YOU IDIOT?" "I wasn't sure you'd be able to take it" "WHY? JUST CAUSE I'M SMALLER? Don't you see I'm trying my hardest to please you?"

Rito got shocked at her honesty, pushed her down and went as hard as her first time, while trying to go even harder

"HYA... too good, you beAAAAAAh"

Momo and Lala came nearer and started taking turns kissing their king, who was wrecking their sister's insides, until after 10 minutes Rito finally decided to come inside Nana, who had already come 5 times by that point

With a huge belly full of cum Nana decided to rest for a while, so came Momo's turn, who got treated the harshest

Rito fully intended on breaking her, so he decided to take her tail and put it in her pussy alongside his dick, who was already wrecking her womb

-Prospective change-

RITOSANOMGSOAMAZINGAHAHHHHHHOWDOYOUDOTHATITSLIKEYOURETRYNABREAKMEINHALFWELLDOITIDONTMINDDOITRITOSANBREAKMEBREAKMETOOGOODRITOSANTOOGOODOHMYGODDOITASROUGHLYASPOSSIBLERELEASEYOURSADISMONTOMIEILLBEYOURMASOCHISTICPIGSLUTAHHHCOMINGFORWHATTHE5THTIMEINTHELASTMINUTEHOWLONGASHEBEENFUCKINGMEOHMYGODHESCUMMINGAHAHRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSANRITOSAN

-Back to third person

After pulling out off Momo, who had an ahegao, Rito went back to Lala, but kissed Nana instead and after a couple of minutes of recovery he also started playing with Momo's body

After about five minutes they switched out the positions, with Rito on the bottom, Lala riding him, Nana, who was done spurting out cum, on his face, and Momo sitting and humping on his chest and arm

As time passed Lala got more and more aggressive in seeking pleasure, to the point where Rito barely had to move to ejaculate inside her

At that point Rito got up and picked up Nana, nailed her to the wall with her legs near her belly, as if he was trying to make her as small as possible - which was the intention - and started pounding his little onahole without a care in the world, just trying to cum as fast as he could

It still took him 5 minutes to come, but due to it being his 6th cumshot it only lasted for a minute

And that was how they spent the morning

Well, the first, like, hour of the morning

Rito didn't need any breaks

But little did they know they weren't the only ones to skip school that morning...

"Now, I have to go do someone" said Momo, at around 11 am

"Someone?"

"Right, Mikan-san?"

"HIII"

"You think I didn't notice? Even ignoring the fact that you leaked so much your juice leaked through the door, it's pretty obvious what you think of your nii-san"

"I-i-it's not what you think, nii-san... i-i-i-"

"Come here"

Rito was already in a sort of trance, he couldn't really think straight

"Nii-san, I'm sorry I'm such a bad sister, lusting after my own brother..."

"Mikan" and he kissed her

-Prospective change-

I want to kill myself, how did it come down to this? I could have kept my lust for my brother under control if not for you meddling aliens. How can I control myself when I get to see his ginormous cock pounding other girls, especially when I just lost my war with Momo? And how can I face my brother? And what's worse is that he seems willing to do his own sister, what happened? It's all that pink haired slut's fault, for corrupting my innocent brother!

He's about to take my first time, even though he's my own brother, even though I'm not even in high school, EVEN THOUGH HE'S CLEARLY GONNA SPLIT ME IN HALF! HE'S GONNA ENTER ME, HE'S GONNA ENTER MY P-AAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK IT HURTS! WAIT! STOP THRUSTING YOU JUST BROKE MY HYMEN WITH YOUR GIANT DICK YOU FUCKING IDI-AAAH

*2 minutes later*

IT FEELS SO GOOD... How am I alive? How have i not been split open? And HOW does it feels so good? How am i getting so much inside me? I took in like 10 inches! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? OW MY STOMACH! HOLY SHIT THAT LOOKS GRE-I MEAN HORRIFYING, BUT WHY DOESN'T IT HURT? WHY DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD? It feels amazing to fuck my own brother!

-Back to third person

Rito was only thinking about the women around him and pussy

After 10 minutes Rito finally came inside his own sister, without even thinking about it

"Rito, that's not enough to satisfy her, right?"

"WHAT? OF COURSE IT I-IIIIII" Rito kept going even after cumming inside her, while Momo put her tail inside her rival's ass and sucking on her right breast

Rito did the same and sucked on her left breast, and after a while he kissed her - he stole her sister's first kiss

Mikan's state by the end wasn't that much different from Rito's

\- Skip to 6 pm

Here we got Rito asleep, with Lala and Mikan on him while Momo and Nana are hugging his arms

\- Skip to 6 am

"Good morning, Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan... MIKAN?"

"Good morning, nii-sa... onii-chan!"

"What the hell did I do last night... to lay my hands on my own sister..."

"You two, what I'm about to tell you shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" said Momo

"I did some research on your DNAs, and you two, Rito and Nana, have aliens in your ancestry"

"WHAT?"

"You have a bit of Stupratore gene; it's quite ancient, it's about 1% of your DNA

To keep it short, Rito has a giant cock, while Mikan will grow up like a bimbo

You have also a huge closet libido.

I wouldn't mind too much incest, it isn't a taboo in the Stupratore race, and it also isn't too much of a problem if you're the King of Deviluke

We could also switch up your DNA, so you won't be blood related anymore"

"... Well at this point that's pointless, might as well keep going down the libido spiral I fell into"

"Don't worry about it, that's normal given your genes, you don't have to feel bad"

"But still... this is a hard pill to swallow, right? Mikan?"

"I finally have an excuse for lusting after my own brother... Thanks, Momo"

"No problem... so, we have 4 members in your harem now, Rito-san... Today you should probably go after Haruna and confess, we'll help you avoid interference"

"Really Rito? That's great! You can finally become a couple with Haruna!" said Lala

"Well, it's still early to go to school so..."

"You don't even have to tell me" as Momo went down to suck his dick

Lala kissed him and the two lolis pleasured him by licking him...

 **Well, that was fun to write**

 **Yes, next chapter it's Haruna**


	6. Chapter 5: Yami, Mikan, Momo&Nana

**HAHA**

 **I LIED**

 **YAMI TIME**

 **Well, I wanted to do Haruna but I forgot a plot point, so i decided to do Yami now**

 **Also I decided to do this chapter as POV, dunno if that'll keep being a thing**

 **Although it's not really POV, only the first part is narrated in present, the rest is like a narration from the future, doing it all in present time is extremely cheesy and cringey to write and it sounds too much like a self-insert which is not the intention.**

 **I haven't thought out at which point this story would split from the main story, and Ii don't intend to do honestly, but Yami is already more dere by this point**

 **Have fun**

 **Chapter 5: a Precious Pleasure**

-Prospective change-

I'm gonna do it

Today is the day I finally confess to Haruna-chan

I'm gonna do it

I'm gonna do it

There she is

"SAIRENJI"

"Y-yes, Yuuki-kun"

Ok, I cornered her against the wall, nothing can go wrong now

"SAIRENJI... I LOVE YOU"

"... ..."

Haruna-chan is so cute when she blushes...

"But I also love Lala, a bit less"

"..."

"But I can marry you both if I become King of Deviluke"

"..."

"..."

"... I love you too..."

Haruna-chan loves me... the curse was lifted... she's hugging me so tight... so happy...

"Well... so you're my boyfriend now, right?"

"Y-Yes"

"... Wait for me when you leave school, ok?"

"Ok"

FUCK YEAH!

"Lala!"

"Yes, Rito?"

"I finally managed to confess"

"Really? Yay! Hurray for Rito!"

"But there's a problem"

"What is it?"

"My penis would break any human girl in half"

"Hm... that is a problem... Leave it to me! I'll make an invention to lessen pain and make people more elastic"

"That's fantastic! How long will it take?"

"Hmmmm... I'll try to finish by tomorrow"

"Awesome"

"Am I late?"

"No... I just arrived... so, where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere, I just wanted to do this" and she kissed him, hugging him

Both blushed, even if it was a light kiss

"Well... see you tomorrow... Rito-kun"

"Huh... see you tomorrow... Haruna-chan"

That was awkward...

"I'm home"

"Welcome back, onii-c...san"

"Rito, what took you so long?"

"Just business"

"Hello, Yuuki Rito"

"Hello, Ya... what are you doing here?"

"Mikan invited me to stay the night"

Wait, why did Mikan wink at me?

Fast forward to after dinner, I went back in my room to think about what to do about my future, but it wasn't long until I received some guests in

"Rito-san..."

Momo, Nana and Mikan started undressing as soon as they entered my room

"I wanted to think"

"But don't you want to add Yami to the harem?"

"I thought you'd understand, stupid onii-chan"

"So you invited her for that reason?"

"Yes, I know she loves you"

"What's the plan?"

"Lala's shut in her room working on the machine, so Yami will be alone and look for us, and it won't take long to find us, and

when she enters the room she'll see me riding you, Onii-chan, what do you think?"

"Momo, I know you're behind it"

Momo smiled

"Well, might as well do it, I like the plan"

"Commence Operation Assassin no more"

The three nymphos started undressing me in no time, pushed me down and started riding me, with Mikan on my dick, Nana on my face and Momo by my side, by my right arm, humping and hugging it while fondling my balls

Of course it took a while for Yami to take the bait, but that wasn't an issue, i could hold on for 20 minutes

"What's up with all this no... Yuuki Rito, what are you doing to Mikan?"

"Yami-chan, I finally realized my love for my onii-chan, don't hurt him"

"Then, Nana-hime and Momo-hime?"

"Us too"

"Yami-chan... want to join? I know you love him"

Yami first looked down, embarrassed, then spoke again

"Yuuki Rito... I suppose you can't help your perverted nature... let me help you"

"Nana, Momo, can you leave for a bit?"

"Yes, Rito-san we'll be back in an hour!"

"Mikan... can you leave too? I don't think I can do this while looking at you..."

"Sure, after he cums"

"He what?"

After 20 minutes of stimulation it took me half a minute to ejaculate, although it took me 5 minutes to stop; I think Mikan couldn't be happier about that, but Yami was extremely embarassed to look at her best friend's dirtiest face

Yami looked extremely embarrassed all-along, looking away, as red as her sister's hair; precious...

"Refreshing..." Mikan left the room

Yami was looking at my dick, embarrassed but wanting

"Come here..."

"Yes..."

While she came nearer I grabbed her by the hand and made her fall on top of me, to kiss her; she looked very surprised by that

I started undressing her, which put her on the defensive, so I flipped her around to get myself on top and then removed her clothing

Unsurprisingly she tried hiding her naughty bits, at which point I started trailing down with my tongue while taking her arms off

"Hnng" as I started licking at her breasts

"Do you... want them bigger?"

"They're perfect as is"

She got very flustered

I made my way down her gardens and started licking down there, for a minute or two, until she grabbed my head and forced me on her as she came

Not that I minded, obviously

So, I started entering her, got to her hymen, and unsurprisingly she got hurt

However she immediately regenerated her walls, so she didn't bleed, however it only took me 4 inches to reach her womb

"Wait a sec... you can go now"

Ok...

Well I started thrusting, and her womb moved up as I moved

"That's awesome..."

It took about a minute to get 15 inches in, but that was kinda boring... so...

"Can you put your womb 3 inches lower?"

"Hum... Ok-AH"

"Much better... Now time to start pounding"

"Wha-AAH"

Didn't take long for her first, or rather, second orgasm, about 2 minutes, as she tried to make her body more sensible

She looked like she was having a great time, she looked happier than ever, she looked... precious...

Well I got an urge to hug her so I did

Of course i pounded harder and harder, I wanted her to come another time before i did

Meanwhile her mouth was making sounds more obscene than she had ever done

"I think... I love... Perverted... Things... ... I think... I love... you..."

I embraced her as tightly as I could while kissing her just before cumming

Her stomach probably bulged a little from what I can tell from my belly, I couldn't see much since she hugged me back and locked my hips with her legs... so precious

After a couple of minutes I was done with my first load

"Yami, wanna turn into my perfect onahole?"

"If you'd like it..."

My dick suddenly felt like it was getting sucked and licked all over

"I added tongues and lips all over... hope you'll like it"

"Like it? I think I'm already cumming"

Didn't even have to move

That's the power of 40 tongues and 80 lips

I was already cumming

What was best was that the mouths made sure to not let a single drop go to waste, instead going all into her bulging womb

"That was scary good" and I kissed and hugged her, again

I just wanted to protect her, I thought

"Can I come back in now?"

"Yes, and call the others back in while you're at it"

"As you wish, Onii-chan"

"Is it normal for siblings to be in this kind of relationship?" Asked Yami

"Shhhhhhh... don't think about it..."

"..."

"We're back!"

They quickly crowded the bed, which had barely room to move in, so i put them in line, literally, standing up, and ordered positions

"Momo, you first, Nana, up here, Mikan, down there, Yami, by my side"

The four switched around for me to have a fifteen minute go with everyone

We all went to sleep after an hour, with Yami and Mikan on my chest and the twins by my sides

And there I was, covered in pussy on all sides

That was truly nothing compared to what was to come though in even just months time, let alone when I became king of planet Deviluke

 **I think the writing got worst this chapter, and cheesier, but it's not like the ones before had good writing...**  
 **Roses are red, Violets are blue, Follow, favorite, and leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Haruna and ?

**That took a fuckton to write, hope it's any good  
This chapter features all the girls so far in the beginning and later Haruna and a surprise side character (Thanks to king carlos for a bit of the idea)  
Don't ask who's next, I don't know  
Don't ask when, I don't know  
Well actually do, i don't mind, the more reviews the merrier, but you get my point  
Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6: an Embarassing Entourage**

"Mmmnh... Marshmallows"  
"Nya- Rito-san!"  
"Yuuki Rito..."  
"Wakey wakey, Onii-chan"  
"Oi, you beast!"  
I slowly opened my eyes  
Skin  
I was sucking on Momo and Yami's nipples  
"Oh, good morning y'all"  
"Yuuki Rito, how does my body taste? I was wondering..."  
"It tasted great! So great..." that I went back on sucking her breast  
"Suck mine too, you beast"  
"Onii-chan, I'm starting to get jealous"  
As for popular demand, I started snuggling, licking and kissing everyone, getting my body covered completely by girls who serviced me as hard as they could  
Momo, of course, was throating me, while Mikan helped her by sucking my balls til her mouth was dried; at which point she suddenly pushed down Yami on my chest and started deep-kissing her. Nana, who was formerly sucking on my nipples, didn't have the room to do so anymore, so she got to my right and started nibbling on my earlobe, while making as many obscene sounds as possible

This went on for like 10 minutes before Mikan got off the bed to prepare breakfast, and Yami followed suit, so I was left with the twins  
Not that I minded, of course  
With no orders given the two went down on me, lezzing out on my dick while playing with my dick and balls with their hands

"RITOOOOOO! I'M DONE! I pulled out an all-nighter so you better use it"  
It was an inch-sized ray gun  
"You shoot a girl and her body will be more elastic, it'll act like an painkiller and a pleasure enhancer for a day! It also stops gag reflexes"  
"Oh! Lala! That's great! Thanks! Come here for your reward..."  
"Yes!"  
Lala went on my... side, and started sleeping immediately while hugging me  
Not that I can blame her  
"Onee-san put all of her effort into it, go and conquer Haruna today, ok? Rito-san?"  
"Yes"  
I petted the sisters's heads  
Yami and Mikan came back with food trays and started feeding me  
Nana also started to eat while Momo (of course) started gobbling up her favourite dish, my sausage, seeing as she didn't have to share it anymore; it took me very little to come seeing as my dick had been in pleasure for 15 minutes

Long story short, after school I went on a date with Haruna-chan and after dinner I went to her house

"Excuse me"  
"Don't worry, my sister isn't here"  
"Good to hear"  
"Want to come to my room while I get something to drink?"  
"Sure"  
-So, here I am... I'm gonna do it... Wish me luck, Lala, Momo, everyone...-  
"Sorry, we ran out of te-eeeh?"  
*thud* "Haruna-chan!"  
I cornered her against the wall and kissed her; the glass of water dropped and shattered  
Haruna-chan was taken aback, surprised and happy, I guess  
She didn't offer any resistance, wrapping her tongue around mine and hugging me, being careful not to move her feet  
"Haruna-chan!" After about a minute I broke the kiss off and carried her princess style to her bed; she was blushing heavily, clearly turned on: maybe all the sex I had made me release more testosterone  
I got on top of her, quickly unbuttoning my shirt, to then go down to kiss her again  
She started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing a cute pink bra  
"Haruna-chan!" I quickly got rid of her bra while she still had her shirt on, and started sucking on her small-ish breasts, nibbling on the right one while fondling the other for about half a minute before switching breasts; she kept crying "Rito-kun"  
After a while I went down to her skirt, flipped it up and started licking her mounds which were previously hidden by pink cloth: Haruna-chan grabbed my head and pushed it even closer so I started focusing on sucking her clit, even though she was a bit hairy  
After a while she started coming, so she wrapped her legs around my head and started drowning me in her juices  
Of course I left some as lube, holding back from drinking it all  
After I got off her snatch i started taking off my pants, and her reaction to my underwear's bulge was priceless: shock, fear and uncertainty all in one face  
"Scared?"  
"A bit..."  
I was fully erect but my boxers were extremely elastic  
Then I took them off...

"... Is that even human?"  
"No, apparently I have alien ancestry"  
"I'm sorry but that's never going to fit"  
"Wait a second"  
I got to my pants and took out Lala's invention  
"Stay still... there"  
"I suddenly feel hotter... what was that?"  
"A device Lala made to have sex without problems... now let's get started"  
"Wait... I'm not ready"  
"Yeah you are" and I got in just enough to break her hymen  
She didn't feel much pain thanks to Lala's invention but I still waited  
"You okay?"  
"... Yeah..."  
"Well then..."

Haruna-chan jolted upwards as I entered her; even with the painkillers I'm pretty sure I still hurt her, but I pretended not to notice: after all, this was just the beginning / I was on top, thrusting inside 5 inches while kissing her and playing with her breasts, to make her feel better / "I'm embarassed by my breasts" / "Why? They're perfectly fine" / "But they're not as big as Lala's" / "Do they have to be?" / She blushed heavily and tried to switch positions; of course I overpowered her but I went along with her and got down / "I didn't realize you put in only a part" / "Wanna try getting the other 10 inches in?" / "Wait, 10 inches? Are you cra-" She passed out

I mean, how can I blame her, I pounded upwards so hard I bulged out 5 inches, without Lala's invention she would have definitely died of organ rupture / I'm also pretty sure I got in her womb

I didn't want to do my love in her sleep so I tried waking her up, but to no avail, so I trained her body in her sleep for half an hour before coming inside her and going to sleep

-Prospective Shift-

Man, Yuu's such a fucking asshole, just because he found out I sucked my boss's dick once he dumped me *hic* literally, he left a drunk girl to go home by herself after a party at like 5AM, that's bey*hic*ond cruel...

*thud*

Ouch... I'm such a clutz, I just fell into Haruna-chan's room, I hope I didn't wake her u-wait who's that guy? Oh, he's that Rito guy she likes... So they hook up, huh...

Well, I'll just leave them and his gigantic cock and go to sleep

Wait what did i just see? I gotta take a closer look... WOAH is that thing real? Wh- ho- wh- My sister is amazing...

It feels real to the touch though... and to the smell too... only one way to find out...

-Prospective Shift-

... Light's in my eye... we forgot to close the window bars... Haruna-chan's still asleep and her sister is sucking my cock... WAIT WHAT?

"Oh... good morning"  
I was speechless  
"Don't we both have a partner?"  
"Ah, Yuu? *hic* That asshole just dumped me"  
"So that is a valid excuse to suck off your sister's boyfriend?"  
"Now that I think about it yeah... you're right... this'll be our little secret"  
"Mmh... Good morning, Rito-kun..."

"..."  
"What are you so surprised ab...o...u...t... AKIHO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH RITO?"  
"Oh, so you're letting him off the hook? Looks like she trusts you a lot"  
"Ah, no... it's that we're in a polygamous relationship"  
Haruna suddenly blushed like crazy  
"AND WHAT IF WE ARE? THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE TO GET IT ON WITH MY SISTER YOU IDIOT!"  
"eeeeh? Won't you let your onee-chan have fun? Besides, are you able to handle him by yourself?"

" Here, I'll teach you how you pleasure a cock"

This was an unexpected development  
I sneakily grabbed Lala's invention and shot Akiho with it  
"What was that?"  
"That what?"  
"Whatever... So, here's how you suck a cock, although I don't know how well I can teach you with such a specimen"  
Akiho went down to the base, licked the backside all along until she reached the head, at which point she started throating him, although she "only" got 6 inches that was impressive enough to make me help her in getting down a few more inches: it took 5 minutes of continuous face fucking to get it all inside, all while Haruna-chan was watching... She'd have to get used to watching me anyways so that didn't bother me, although we kissed a lot in the meantime

A bit after getting all in her guts I released Akiho's head; when she got off she left a ton of spit and was breathing heavily  
"Damn... Haruna... chan... good luck... handling him..." and she started resting on my chest  
"Want to try it or wanna continue where we left off yesterday?"  
"... fuck me"

That was unexpected from her, but I guess I can't leave a girl begging unsatisfied now can I?  
I pushed her down a bit but she hanged onto my neck, so I picked her up and went inside  
From her face she probably felt some pain still but it was mostly overrun the pleasure, and her moans where a pleasure to my ears

After a couple of minutes Akiho got a hold of herself, so she hugged me from the back and started nibbling and licking on my ear, making sexy noises

Meanwhile Haruna-chan kept screaming louder and louder -we got a noise complaint later- as I got all inside her, plopping in and out of her womb faster and faster  
Of course she came a lot times, although it was almost constant so I couldn't tell how many times she did  
Akiho, maybe jealous, maybe to boast, gave me a hickey to the right  
Haruna-chan wasn't all too happy about that, she wasn't yet used to the life in the harem afterall, but was too distraught by the pounding to do anything, she wasn't even holding onto me anymore, so she fell on the bed while I still held her up  
"Rito-k...un... that feels... too go-AH"  
"Cumming"  
I came directly inside her womb, and her belly went from having a pole inside her to looking like an 8th month pregnant woman in a few seconds; of course, that was only a small bit of the come to... come  
I didn't pull out so cum kept flowing down for a minute or more on the mattress  
Needless to say Haruna-chan was in straight ecstasy, shivering with an ahegao  
After I was done coming I pulled out and went down to kiss her  
Of course Akiho got jealous, so she stuck a finger up my ass to grab my attention  
When I turned around she pushed me down -how embarassing- and started riding me  
Well, if you can call that riding, she had to get up and squat to ride me  
That wasn't fast enough and it looked really goofy so I just grabbed her legs down and thrusted upwards  
"Holy shit... it's all in"  
She squirted instantly and peed herself -on me-  
"Sorry..."  
"Haruna-chan, can you clean me?"  
"..." of course she looked at me defiantly  
She then gave me a hickey to the left  
"Who do you take me for?"  
"My future wife? I was just kidding" -I was and wasn't-  
She blushed heavily and looked away shyly  
I grabbed her head and started making out with her, and of course she offered no resistance  
Although kissing while thrusting upwards is kinda hard so we sometimes gagged on our tongues  
"You really are a beast, Rito... I can guess why you're in a polygamous relationship... she'd probably die by herself"  
"You bet"  
"Rito... I want you to fuck me everyday"  
"No problem, I can come for you as much as you want. Wanna come live at our place?"  
"But how do i-" "Lala could probably make a room for you, and besides, we could have a double or triple bed"  
"That's so sudden... I'll think about it"  
"Haruna-chan... who'll take care of Maron then?"  
"Sis, it's you dog"  
"Eeeeh? Can't you keep it?"  
"But that'd be ru-" "Sure we can" -Nana could probably handle him now that she's a pervert-  
"Perfect! Take care!"  
She basically kicked her out... well, thanks  
Anyways, Akiho surpisingly got over the overwhelming pleasure fast, she could speak almost normally  
"Say, how big was Yuu's dick?"  
"Please don't bring up traumatic memories, let's just say I cheated on him weekly"  
"Sis, that's terrible!"  
"You don't get to speak if you start like this, you don't know what it's like to have your pussy not stretched in any way, my pinky was bigger"  
Funny, he looks like such a ladies man  
"Anyways, I'm about to cum"  
"Shit shit shit, pull out" and she got up, having come a couple of times already  
At which point Haruna-chan did the unthinkable and started sucking on me  
She was kinda terrible at it though, so it took me way longer than intended to come  
"Haruna, you're terrible, let onee-chan guide you" as Akiho put her hand on Haruna-chan's head and pushed it down  
Haruna-chan was tapping her sis's hand but she didn't listen and kept pushing down  
I came when I entered 5 inches, so it was kinda disappointing, but after a few seconds I removes Akiho's head from my wife's head to avoid hurting her too much, but she was already gagging out cum -Lala's machine's effect got a bit weaker

"HOLY FUCK IT'S 10 PM! Here's my number, call me when you want to, I'm going"  
Akiho quickly got cum off her, dressed and ran out -she didn't even have breakfast if you don't wanna consider my milk as enough-  
Haruna was pouting, It was probably weird for such a normal girl to have a threesome with her sister  
"Wanna skip school and come to my place to continue?"  
"Let's stay here..."  
I smiled at her  
And so the morning continued, with loving love-making, our bodies gripped, our lips sealed, our eyes closed

At 1:30 PM we left for the Yuuki household so we'd be home a bit earlier than the girls

"Oh Rito, you came back! And with Haruna too!"  
"Yo, Lala!" I kissed her for a short bit "She'll be living here"  
Haruna was a bit embarassed  
"Ah! Rito! I'll make a new room for all of us, wait till tonight!" and she went upstairs, all gung-ho as usual  
"Congratulations, Rito-san

 **I can't write for shit**  
 **I can't make up schedules right**  
 **I can write Haikus**


	8. Chapter 7: Lala and Haruna

**This should have been part of last chapter but it took me enough already to get that out**  
 **Threesome with Lala and Haruna, with a bit of Momo at the end**  
 **I MIGHT have gotten a bit extreme on this one, but that's literally the whole point here**

 _ **Chapter 7: a Tree Trunk**_

"How is it?"

A big parquet room with a triple bed in the middle, with tents

"The room is soundproofed too"  
"... I love you..."  
The cyber-room sex cham-i mean room was gorgeous... well, here was where I'd spend every night in debauchery fueled frenzy, high on lust  
"Well... we gotta check the comfeyness of the bed" and I threw myself on my bed, angel posing  
With the bright lights on, my two soon-to-be wives went in my arms, hugging me and each other  
No thoughts of anything outside the three of us, we just kissed and kissed and kissed, until we realized it was getting late, so Lala changed the light settings, to simulate heavy moonlight with the lights off, bouncing off the white bed  
I also turned on the lamp to the right of the bed

I started undressing, shirt first and pants later, as the two watched  
"You're rather muscular" "Nice muscles, yeah"  
"Whaddya me-AH!"  
"I think it's because of your alien part, it was dormant all those years but all the sex gave you a better body"  
"So my dick gives me strength huh..."  
"That's rather cool... Rito-kun"  
I didn't know back then but thanks to the alien gene I released abnormal amounts of testosterone, I was a walking aphrosidisiac

Lala took off her shirt and went back to kissing me, while Haruna pulled off my boxers, revealing my semi-erect dick, standing at 10-inches tall, and tried licking it while unbuttoning her shirt  
I pulled off lala's shorts and bra and started caressing her breasts with my left hand; meanwhile, my right hand was occupied by patting Haruna-chan's hand  
After a while Haruna-chan grabbed my dick with both hands and started sucking on the head

"Almost forgot, Lala, can you take the minigun from my pants?"  
"Alright" she said, disappointed to break off the kiss, as she crawled towards my pants on the floor, got the gun and shot at Haruna-chan  
"Come here"  
"Okay" and she took her panties off and sat on my face  
I grabbed her ass and started licking, trying my hardest to pleasure her  
I lightly bit her clit every once in a while  
Meanwhile Lala joined Haruna-chan and started licking my shaft, and although neither were rough enough to come close to make me come that was for the better, I didn't wanna come outside

Lala started using her breasts, although clumsily, but thanks to Haruna-chan I managed to stay in place; they both weren't used to sex at all, but we were so passionate it didn't matter, I felt happier having sex with them than with Momo, who was miles ahead of everyone in technique  
It's the power of love, I guess

Lala tried her hardest to pleasure me though, how cute, stroking them up and down together, the alternating, then squeezing; too bad she focused on the shaft, the head was left out so while it was obviously a nice feeling it wasn't that stimulating  
At the same time my two lovers started kissing with my tip in their mouths, twirling their tongues enough to make me leak some precum, however that french kiss came to an end as soon as Lala started coming all over my face

The intention was to lube her up but that wasn't too bad either

After getting off me I asked Haruna-chan to sit on my face, and Lala caught on and started riding me  
Fortunately she could actually do it, and I managed to get 10 inches in her meaty walls  
Unfortunately I couldn't see much but by the sounds of it the two started lezzing out very loudly, which only increased my arousal, so I grabbed Lala's waist and thrusted my hips upwards  
Boom, 15 inches in, immediate orgasm on her part  
I continued my pace -as fast as I could- while still kissing out with Haruna-chan's beautiful shaved pussy, although I only made her cum once -I need some more practice on my tongue game-  
I asked Haruna-chan to turn around so I could see her face as I licked her even more while I also sucked on her clit  
I grabbed her butt tight, to press her body on me  
She kept moaning as she humped on me  
Meanwhile, Lala was screaming my name, coming once a minute, as I was making a mess of her  
This kept on going for another 10 minutes or so of screaming, sweat and juices, until I started coming, and coming, and coming -basically I came for 5 minutes-

Both our genitals were soaked in cum

Lala and Haruna-chan got off me to go and lap up the pool of cum on my belly and on my balls  
"Delicious... Rito..."  
"Mmmmh" Haruna was cleaning my dick, until suddenly...  
"MMMMH" I continued the deepthroat session from the morning, this time fully intentioned on reaching her guts  
I got up to thrust myself better  
That didn't last long, however, as Haruna-chan signaled me for air  
When I let her go, however, I had Lala pick up the pace instead  
She was a complete natural at that, gobbling it all up in under a minute first time, so I fucked her throat for much longer  
She was making all sorts of gagging sounds despite having seemingly no gag reflex -she probably was trying to imitate her sex-crazed sister-  
While she was at it Haruna-chan wanted to help too, so she went between my legs, taking both my huge shaved balls in her mouth and sucking them like a lollipop while twirling her tongue around them, hitting all the best spots  
After what seemed like an eternity Lala asked for air, so I let her go, and without having to tell her, Haruna-chan shoved inside her as much as she could -10 inches, thanks to Lala's saliva- and bobbed her head as much as she could, gagging all the way  
"I'm..." cumming  
I shoved her face to the base and locked her head completely with both my hands and my legs for half a minute, then slowly going up to see her actually gulping it down as fast as she could (as she would have drowned in it other wise), before releasing her, coming a bit on her face and putting it in Lala's mouth; after watching her swallow for a bit I finished my nutting inside her throat

As soon as I let her go Lala went to lick my cum off Haruna-chan's face  
"That's mine!" our first lover's quarrel  
The two fought over the cum on Haruna-chan's face, drinking as much of it as quickly as possible, pushing each other down in the mean time  
By the end Lala won (obviously) and was on top of Haruna-chan  
I took that opportunity, and assaulted Lala's tail, grabbing it and licking it and stuffing it in my mouth  
"Nah...Rito... Don't... my tail-Aaah"  
Lala squirted as she squirmed atop her best friend, rubbing up on her due to a lack of strength in her limbs  
Haruna seized the opportunity and flipped her around; now, finding herself in the dominating position, she started playing with the breasts she was so jealous of, causing Lala to scream louder and louder

"Sorry for the wait, Haruna-chan" as I lined up myself to enter  
"NyAh"  
She was so captivated by Lala's noises and breasts she almost forgot about me, but that bokken up her cunt was impossible not to notice -or to immediately orgasm at-  
As she came i grabbed by the neck and made her bend enough to kiss her; I couldn't think of anything better to communicate control, as in "you're my bitch"  
She understood the message and used her hands to spread apart her labia more (although that hole couldn't be widened more at the moment-or could it?)  
I grabbed Lala's tail back and used it to tingle Haruna-chan's ass: Lala reacted, Haruna-chan had bigger, much bigger things to worry about to notice)  
But I didn't put it in her ass: I put it in her pussy, together with my dick, side by side  
Haruna-chan didn't fell too much more but Lala...

Let's go in slow-motion now  
1s: She squirted  
2s: She pissed herself  
5s: She stiffened up so much she got leg cramps  
6s: She squirted  
7s: She fainted  
10s: She woke up, only to faint again and wake up again  
She was basically having constant multiple orgasms  
At which point...  
15s: 3 fingers  
17s: 5 fingers  
20s: Fist  
Yep, I started fisting her, although I only got like 3 inches in  
In about 5 seconds she definitively fainted after screaming her lungs out so hard Mikan told me she heard it

As Lala was now out cold I started making love to Haruna-chan to make her know her place as my bitch, as my libido got a hold of me and all traces of reason left  
"Rito... it got... bigger"  
As it turns out the bigger the libido the bigger the... you know  
I had grown to 20 inches long and 4 inches thick, no more wooden sword, it was a fucking tree trunk now  
The bulge got pretty huge, making her look like she was twice as thick, and stretching as far as her neck's heights, so to soften her loud as hell screams she bit the bulge, making my tip feel even better  
She couldn't even speak properly, she looked like she had no thoughts in her mind aside from my cock; she looked extremely happy  
I tried kissing her but she barely even kissed back, such was the pleasure she was facing  
Lala's device really is amazing, her skin and organs were basically as elastic as rubber, she'd be a corpse without it  
As I came inside her she screamed like hell

But that wasn't enough yet, I didn't let her down and immediately moved up to her asshole  
Surprisingly enough she didn't faint immediately, although needless to say she pissed herself and squirted all over

"It... hurts..."  
Completely taken over by my lust "Then learn to like it"  
"Yes... dear"  
"Call me master"  
"... Yes... Master"  
She had recovered enough from the trauma to speak, but without me holding her she'd have no force to not fall down on the bed; the pain probably made her concious  
I kissed her again by bending her, and I left one of her arms to start massaggin her breasts  
At which point she almost lost conciousness  
But I was about to cum...  
"Oh well, here it cums"  
She screamed like a pig in the slaughterhouse, or probably even worse  
Needless to say she fainted too  
Even with Lala's invention Haruna-chan couldn't walk the day after

Seeing as my dick wouldn't get down no matter what I called Momo over  
"It was about time you got even bigg-AH"  
As soon as she entered I entered too  
I pinned her to the door by holding both her hands with one, above her, as I smirked with the look of a predator looking to enjoy torturing his prey  
She was a total pleasure junkie, she came extremely easily, so between my size, my complete awakening and the suddenness of it all she too pissed herself alongside squirting, however she had enough experience to not even get close to losing consciousness, she was fully awake and enjoying that privilege of her to the fullest  
She also was a complete masochist, as her smaller build made her hurt quite a lot more than Lala, yet that made it that much better  
She was overjoyed, as I finally had become the ultimate alpha male, capable of making any woman come from my hormones  
She continued having orgasms every 10 seconds for the entire night, as I pounded without stop until morning arrived, seeing as my boner would never go down  
I was fucking to come, not to please, so I came as fast as I could, which still took me 5 minutes, so by morning her belly was so fucked up when I, for the first time in over 8 hours, got my dick out her snatch, I put her above her sister and she almost drowned in the semen, literally completely covered in it  
I dropped Momo to the bed, who started drinking the cum off her sister, and after 10 minutes she cleaned her up from head to toe  
Of course, my dick was still hard as fuck, but I managed to regain some reason at 6 pm, so I called it a day

Lala and Haruna didn't come to school that day

 **Roses are red, violets are blu, my head is fucked up and so are you**


	9. Ending it, for now

I'm not gonna finish writing the story  
1) Lemon scenes are very boring to write  
2) I'm not that good at writing lemon scenes, although I've read much worst I've also read much better lemons which I can't replicate, unless i copies that and that's something I'm not willing to do  
3) I can't really use them myself, for some reason

But

I'm gonna finish the story via summary of the events i wanted to write, without the lemons  
Now, just to be clear, i recomend checking out Sparrow's galleries, especially "Goat Gal Gets Got" (yes, ik it's furry shit but try to ignore that, it's like 7 pics) as reference to what i'm picturing in my head  
If you want to use this to write the lemons please PM me, i would probably never read it otherwise and that'd be a shame

The next morning Rito goes to school, and goes for Mikado's nursery (oshizu is absent); he asks for her to join the harem, and when she shows doubt he unzips his pants. Afterwards he asks her to come to his house at 10 PM  
Next up, he goes to class, and after Tearju sensei's class, he asks her to come to the roof during lunch break, where he awaits her with Yami for a threesome. He asks Tearju to come to his place at 10 PM as well  
Afterschool Momo tells Rito she researched his species, and she found out that their main power is size transfer, they can transfer body mass (aka muscle size, height, and penis size) and the more sex they have the more body mass they can use  
Rito asks her if she can make some rooms in the cyberspace, one being a bedroom replica but with almost shut window and covered in green and red sheets, one being a bathroom with a grounded baththub with double width and a non grounded baththub, and finally a BDSM room, designed by Momo for her use with Rito  
At dinner Sephie makes her surprise entrance, and after dinner, while Rito waits for the 2 MILFs she invited, the uninvited MILF comes into Rito's new bedroom, as she decided she wanted to join in the harem, after having seen him naked when she first saw him and after thinking about it a lot. After starting the other 2 arrive and join in. Rito decides to try his powers, doubling his dick size. They fall asleep, with Rito resting on their breasts  
The next morning Tearju and Mikado have to go to school, and while Rito keeps the guest queen entertained the princesses come in and join in on the fun, before Sephie has to return to planet Deviluke

Message from Run, "Rito, why didn't you go to school? Are you ok? I just came back" "Yeah, Run, I'm kinda sick but I'm fine, but can you come over?"  
Run comes over, joined by Kyoko, after school, and Rito plays along until he is alone with Run for a minute and pulls her into the bed, kissing her; Kyoko comes back, they join the harem and have a threesome  
Problem: for biological reason memorzean have minuscule penises and vaginas, so, Rito has to shorten himself to half an inch long to barely fit

(Later on) Rito was in the sheet covered chamber, with Momo sucking him off while he was relaxed; suddenly Nemesis showed up, and she and Momo started competing, on who could drink the most semen (based on weight change), however Nemesis cheated and won, though by the end both of them looked pregnant

(Later on) Yami was invited to the house, but Nemesis invited herself in, jumping on his erect dick, with Mea coming along; threesome ensues, lasting all night, with Rito ejaculating as much as possible, trying to mind-break them, with the help of Mea sharing their pleasure, effectively quadrupling it, since Nemesis still hadn't joined the harem (since he never used her pussy); by the end she was a subservient bitch, just like everyone else

Everyone else, i guess, maybe, idc really, i'd never daydream scenarios with em so let's move on, you can consider them in, but i won't mention em

Might do some off shoot Momo or Harem stories and a finale, but don't count on it


End file.
